


Mystery of Creekwood

by KassieKat19



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fate, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at writing, M/M, Other, Soulmates, They stay friends, Transgender, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieKat19/pseuds/KassieKat19
Summary: 4 friends have been together since they were born but what if it doesn't stay that way for much longer? What happens when one of your best friend has been keeping a dark secret? What if all your parents knew because it is what Fate planned for the families till the end of time?





	Mystery of Creekwood

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own work and I'm super nervous because it's been years since I last posted something of my own or fanfiction at all!  
> I hope you enjoy it and comment if I need to work on anything, I love feedback!

3rd Person POV  
_-Hand Clap starts to play-_  
A male around the age of 18 was showering as he hummed to the song playing from his Spotify, he had a sleepy smile plastered on his face as he washed the shampoo out of his hair. "Sweetie! Are your friends coming by?" A sweet soft voiced yelled from behind the bathroom door. "Yeah mom! They should be here in like 20 mins" he groggily answered her. He turned the water off before pulling the shower curtain open and grabbing his towel to dry himself off. He stepped out of the tub and wiped the steam from the mirror as he pulled out a comb, running it through his short black hair. He took his toothbrush and sleepily brushed his teeth, holding back a yawn.  
Finishing in the bathroom he wrapped his towel around his waist and shuffled to his room to dress into a black shirt, red, white, and black flannel, skinny blue jeans, and combat boots. "Davey! Your friends have arrived!" His mother called from downstairs. Davey smiled and grabbed his backpack before quickly making it down the stairs. His smiled widened as he saw his friends, going over and giving each of them a huge hug. "Hey guys!" He spoke happily as he led them to the dinner table before sitting down and starting to eat the pancakes, bacon, and eggs his mother made for everyone. They made small chat as they ate but it was mostly quiet which made Davey uneasy. Usually the dining room was filled with laughter, sarcastic comebacks and gossip. He wondered what had happened before they arrived.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
Jacob's POV

Before arriving to our best friends we had met a guy. He was quite handsome, dark brown hair that was slicked back like a greasers, green eyes, jean jacket, punk band tshirt, torn skinny jeans and some black chucks. After some time of talking we found out his name was James and he just got into town. "You should totally hang out with us during lunch today!"   
James looked up and scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he looked to me, Ali, and Steph after hearing my offer. "Wow, that really sounds amazing. I'll totally take you up on that offer." He gave us a wave goodbye before heading on his way. I looked to Steph and noticed her tense aura and how she fell silent after the conversation but didn't think to ask what her deal was; knowing she was a total drama queen.  
During breakfast I could see that Davey noticed the tension and I sighed to myself, it upset me to know that we did this and made it so darn awkward. I cleared my throat and glanced up as Ali and Davey looked to me. "So are you going to that camp again for a couple weeks this summer?" I asked Davey, usually the first couple of weeks into our summer break Davey leaves to go this pretty cool camp, he comes back pretty tan, more built than he usually is and has these amazing stories about hiking, kayaking, and etc, etc, etc. "Nah, I just don't really feel it this year, think I'll just stay home and hang with you guys" he said with a slight shoulder shrug and a smile before we all fell silent once again.   
\----------------------------------------------  
Stephanie's POV

It was always the four of us, Davey, Alison, Jacob, and I. Ever since we were babies it's always been no one but us. Then he came along, this guy with this...mysterious and cool air about him. Thinking it will be okay to come and hang with us. Well he can't! He can't just do that! It's not how this should be!   
I sighed heavily to myself before I chewed at my bottom lip, poking at my food. I glanced up every now and then when a random conversation was brought up to sort of clear the awkward air that hung heavily around us in the room. I knew it was my fault, I knew it but I didn't care at the moment to clear it.  
I was just so perturbed by the fact that Jacob gave an invitation into our group to James, hopefully he wouldn't stay long and try to attatch himself to us. I really, really hope not.


End file.
